Saiyuki to Hogwarts
by twilight feathers
Summary: Title says it all. Note: This takes place during Harry's 5th year.
1. Chapter 1: News

I know that this fiction had already been written, but its sooooo much fun to type!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki nor is Harry Potter._

Chapter 1 

**News**

" Harahetta! Na Sanzo," whined Son Goku 10th time this day.

" Urusai, there's nothing to eat," replied Genjo Sanzo to the golden-eyed boy.

" You've finished the entire food supply ages ago," said Sha Gojyo.

" It's all your fault that I'm starved to death!" shot Goku.

" Oh, and why's that?" asked Gojyo.

" Because you stole my last fried dumpling!"

" That dumpling is yours? You didn't write your name on it!"

" Who would want to write his name on a dumpling, hentai ero kappa!"

" Nani? What did you called me baka saru?"

" Ero kappa!"

" Baka saru!"

" Ero kappa!" (Fists using started)

" Baka sa…"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

" Either you shut the hell up or I'll shut you up clicks , permanently," said A VERY PISSED OFF Sanzo aiming his shoureiju at the both idiots.

" What a peaceful day," said the driver Cho Hakkai. " Ne Hakuryu?"

The jeep, a transformation of the dragon, Hakuryu mewed, " Kyuu!"

Suddenly, Hakkai hit the breaks causing everyone to topple of the jeep.

" Ite… That's hurts Hakkai,"

" What are you trying to do, kill us?"

" I swear that I'll kill you for this,"

" Ano… minna-san," said Hakkai pointing at a figure standing in front of them

Kanzaon Bosatsu, the Goddess of Mercy stood smirking in front of them along with her assistant, Jiroshin.

" Kuso baba! What the fuck are you doing here!" snarled Sanzo.

" What do you want now you bloody goddess of no Mercy!" snapped Gojyo.

" Sumimasen Kanzaon-sama, I nearly ran you down," said Hakkai politely.

" WHAT DO YOU MEANT SUMIMASEN! YOU SHOULD HAVE RAN HER DOWN! shouted Sanzo and Gojyo at the same time.

" Sanzo and ero kappa actually agreed on something, this is first time in history!" shrieked Goku with glee.

" Over my dead body! As if I will agree with the corrupted monk baka saru!"

" If I agree with that kappa, I'll shoot myself first saru!"

" Ahem, if I may interrupt, I got a new mission for you," interrupted Kanzaon.

" Spit it out kuso baba! I ain't have all day you know!" spat Sanzo.

" You all are going to be professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Kanzaon.

" NANI!"

" Well, except Son Goku will be a pupil,"

" FUCK YOU KUSO BABA! KEEP THROWING ALL THIS TROUBLES TO ME! I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Sanzo losing his cool.

" You have no choice anyway, Konzen and stop losing your temple like that, the students won't like you," replied Kanzaon with a grin on her face.

" Like I will care,"

" Well, Professor Dumbledore will be expecting you," said Kanzaon waving her hand.

Sanzo-ikkou found themselves being swallowed by darkness as they're being transported to another realm.


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

Chapter 2 

**First Meeting**

THUD! Sanzo-ikkou fell on a VERY dusty floor.

" Get off, baka saru!" said Gojyo shoving off Goku off him.

" Ite…that hurts," moaned Goku.

TWHACK! TWHACK!

" URUSAI! SHI-NE!" shouted Sanzo whacking Goku and Gojyo with his mighty harisan.

" Yare yare desu ne," said Hakkai stroking Hakuryu.

" Welcome," said a voice starting Sanzo-ikkou.

They turned around and saw an old wizard with a long white beard, wearing a midnight blue robes and a matching hat. There were also several more witches and wizards behind him.

" You must be Sanzo-ikkou, welcome to the wizarding world, I'm Albus Dumbledore,"

" Nice to meet you, I'm Cho Hakkai, and the redhead is Sha Gojyo," said Hakkai bowing.

" Hai," replied Gojyo.

" Hi! Hi! My name is Son Goku! That's Sanzo!" said Goku happily.

" Ah… you must be Genjo Sanzo that Kanzaon Bosatsu was talking about," said Dumbledore.

" Hm… What are we suppose to be doing here?" scowled Sanzo.

" Lord Voldemont, the most feared dark wizard in our world has raised again, we need your help to stop an alliance relationship between Voldemont and a youkai in your realm, Gyumao."

" Nani, so there's a possibility that youkais' might appeared in this realm," said Hakkai.

" Ch', I swear that the person behind the revival in dead," spat Sanzo.

" We need your help to prevent that from happening," said Dumbledore.

" Do we seem like we had a choice?" asked Gojyo.

" Yeah! That means we're staying!" cheered Goku.

" Ch'…"

" You'll get all your supplies at Diagon Alley and you can stay here until the end of the summer, but do keep this place a secret," said Dumbledore. " I think that proper introductions are available,"

A man with long black hair said, " My name is Sirius Black." He glanced at Sanzo-ikkou, _hm… no respond._

" Remus Lupin, please to meet you," said a man with brown hair and shabby robes.

"Nymphadora Tonks, just call me Tonks," said a pink-haired witch.

" Alastor Moody," growled a wizard with a blue eye at the size of a coin.

" Molly Weasley," said a rather plump red-haired woman. " And this is my son Bill."

A wizard with long red hair and wearing a fang earring nodded.

" Goku, you'll be able to meet other students later," said Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling. " You three will be teacher assistants in Hogwarts, please come with me to meet the other teachers."

" Goku, you'll stay here until we come back, okay?" said Hakkai.

" Don't worry baka saru, we'll be back before you know it," said Gojyo smirking.

" Hai," replied Goku timidly.

" Ikuzo, don't cause any trouble saru," said Sanzo as he followed Dumbledore out the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter 3 

**Friends**

At Tenjiku… 

Gyokumen Kusho was sneezing her head off. (Thanks to be brilliant work of Sanzo's cursing) -

" Ohhh, Gyokumen-sama, it seems that someone was talking behind your back," taunted Doctor Nii, the person who managed the revival of Gyumao. Oddly, there's a creepy bunny doll always accompanied him.

" Urusei," said an annoyed Gyokumen.

A female professor busted into the room screaming,

" Gyokumen Kosho-sama! Sanzo-ikkou had vanished; our sources reported that they just disappeared in the northern desert."

"Is that so? Professor Huang," asked Nii holding his bunny doll. " I suspected that they just went to the realm of our alliance."

" In that case, sent Kougaiji to confirm it," ordered Gyokumen. " I don't want another plan screwed up."

" Hai,"

Back to Goku… 

Everyone stared Goku, which made him uneasy, until Mrs Weasley decided to break the awkward silence.   
" Why don't you go upstairs to meet your new classmates?"   
Goku nodded and he walked up the stairs.   
" The room is the second floor to the right," said Mrs Weasley. " And do keep your voice down when you pass the hall."   
Goku walked upstairs alone in this dark house that remained him of the days he spend in Gogyozan. Dark, cold, silence, lonely…   
As he walked up the second floor, he heard someone shouting.   
"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEB STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-"   
"We wanted to-"   
" I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGRTHER-"   
" No, honest-"   
" Harry, we're really sorry," then Goku heard someone sobbed.   
" Ano," said Goku suddenly appearing behind them.   
" AGH!" they shouted obviously surprise by his sudden appearance.   
" Sumimasen, I didn't meant to scare you, my name is Goku, Son Goku, Mrs Weasley sent me up here,"   
" Oh, so you must be the exchange student, my name is Ron Weasley," said the tall boy with flaming red hair. " And this is Hermione and Harry."   
" Pleasure," said the girl with bushy brown hair.   
" Hello," said the boy with jet-black hair with green eyes and a lighting shape cut on his forehead.   
" Where is this place?" asked Goku.   
" The Headquarters of Order of the Phoenix," said Ron.   
" Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of Phoenix is?" asked Harry.   
" It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly. " Dumbledore's in charge. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."   
" Who's You-Know-Who?" asked Goku.   
" WHAT!" yelled Harry, Ron and Hermione together.   
Goku stuffed his fingers into his ears to prevent his eardrums from bursting. He distantly heard a window crack. 

CRACK!

Two boys appeared out of thin air beside Ron causing him to jump, both of them are identical from head to toe; Goku guessed that they're twins.

"Stop doing that!" shouted Hermione.

" You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.

" With distinction," they answered.   
" Fred, George meet Goku," said Ron recovered from the shock.   
" I can't tell them apart! " shouted Goku. 

" You'll soon learned," said Fred grinning.

" Even mum can't exactly tell us apart anyway," said George. " Oh hi Ginny." He greet as a red haired girl walked in.

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Ginny.

" Goku don't know who's You-Know-Who is," answered Ron shortly.

Fred, George and Ginny stared at Goku, and then…

" WHAT!"

PRANG!

A window downstairs broke into a billion pieces.


	4. Chapter 4: Insult

Chapter 4 

**Insult **

A couple minutes later, Goku found is brain being stuffed with every single information of Lord Voldemont. He swore that his head would be overload any second and go nuclear.

Thank goddess that Mrs Weasley appeared at the nick of time and saved him by announcing that they went down to the living room to wait for the meeting to be over.

Goku, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children walked down to the ground floor until, BAM!

A house-elf bumped into Goku headfirst, he noticed that the house-elf looked very old; there was a quantity of white hair growing out of his bat-like ears. Its eyes were bloodshot and watery gray.

The elf took no notice of Goku and the others, all the muttering under his breath in a hoarse, deep voice like a bullfrogs'.

" Hello Keacher!" said Fred loudly.

Keacher froze in his tracks, stopped muttering, and gave a pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise.

" Keacher did not see young master," he said bowing to Fred. Still facing the stairs, he added, loudly, "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."

" Sorry? Didn't catch the last bit," said George.

" Keacher said nothing," said the elf now bowing to George, adding a clear undertone, " and there's the twin, unnatural beasts they are."

" This is Harry, Keacher," introduced Hermione." Harry Potter."

Keacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever.

" The Mudblood (a offensive word to address a witch or wizard with the parentage of non-magical people) is talking to Keacher as though she is my friend, if mistress saw him in such company, oh, what would she say-"

_If Sanzo were here, he would properly blow Keacher's brain out in five seconds flat._

" DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD!" yelled Ron and Ginny together, very angrily.

Keacher was still muttering, his pale eyes on Harry.

" Is it Harry Potter? Keacher can see his scar, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Keacher wonders how he did it-"

" Don't we all Keacher," said Fred.

" And this is Goku," said Hermione ignoring them.

Keacher's pale eyes now widened as they set on Goku, he stared hard into Goku's golden eyes. He hissed,

" This boy here has golden eyes, Keacher once heard that golden eyes will bring misfortune and bad luck to those around him."

Goku's golden eyes widened with shock, _those words sounded so familiar… _Goku then said softly, "Stop this."

Keacher ignore Goku and continued, " Golden eyes a symbol of a heretic, neither human nor youkai…"

" STOP! "

"… Seiten Taisen Son Goku…"

Goku was really alarmed now, _how did Keacher know all these?_ He suddenly felt very dizzy and flashes of the cave in Gogyozan started appearing. Harry, sensing Goku emotions said firmly,

" Go away Keacher,"

" As young master wishes," said Keacher bowing and proceeded to the second floor, as he passed Goku, he added,

" Try controlling your powers, Seiten Taisen. "

Hearing this Goku felt himself falling into darkness with alarmed voices calling him…


	5. Chapter 5: Return

Chapter 5 

**Return**

_If this was deep underground, then I wouldn't have wished for the sun…_

Goku opened his eyes and found his vision burry.

_If this was deep underground, then I wouldn't have known what freedom and loneliness were…_

There was a figure standing in front of him, and then…

TWHACK!

" ITAI!" Goku quickly jumped out of the bed.

Golden meet amethyst

Sanzo was glaring at him holding his famous harisan in his hand (where did he keep that harisan anyway?) while Gojyo and Hakkai were hovering in the background.

" Sanzo…"

" Sanzo-sama was worry about you saru," mocked Gojyo grinning.

BANG!

" You corrupt monk, you could have killed me!"

" If your daily deeds were good, you won't get killed,"

" I don't want to here that from you!"

" Are you alright, Goku?" asked Hakkai in concern.

" How long have I been out cold?"

" The whole night I think,"

" NANI! That means I missed dinner!"

" The food last night was delicious, pity you had missed it out saru," said Gojyo.

Goku groaned, " Harahetta…"

"Go down to eat breakfast now, we need to go to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies," said Sanzo.

" YEAH! HARAHETTA!" shouted Goku in delight.

TWHACK!

" URUSAI! I don't want that goddamn hag awake!" yelled Sanzo.

"Who?"

" That old lady in the portrait," answered Gojyo.

" Pictures can't move, kappa!"

" It does in this realm, saru,"

" Ma, ma, lets just go down for breakfast," said Hakkai sensing another fight.

At Konran Tower… 

"Homura, it seems that Sanzo-ikkou had vanished," reported Shein.

" How was that possible?" asked Zeon.

" What should we do now?"

Homura closed his eyes, deep in thought.

" We'll pay them a special visit, ikuzo!" replied Homura.

Back at Sirius's house… 

Goku was gobbling down the mashed potatoes as fast as he could. Everyone stared at him, how could a kid consume so much food?

" One more please!" requested Goku.

" That's was already your 7th plate!" said Harry.

" I'm starving!" replied Goku as he gobbled down.

" I still don't think it's possible for anybody to eat so much at once," said Hermione.

" Are you trying to eat the house out of us?" asked Ron.

" OI GOJYO! YOU STOLE MY SANDWICH!"

" I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME WRITTEN ON IT!"

" WHO WOULD WANT TO WRITE HIS NAME ON HIS FOOD?"

" SO FINDERS KEEPERS!"

" NANI! YOU ERO KAPPA!"

" BAKA SARU!"

" URUSAI! SHI-NE!" Sanzo pulls out shoureiju.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"AHHH!" shouted Gojyo and Goku hugging each other.

" Yare yare desu ne," said Hakkai drinking his tea.

" Goku, change your clothes, we're leaving immediately," commanded Sanzo.

" Demo Sanzo, harahetta," whined Goku.

TWHACK!

" Hai, hai!" said Goku running upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6: Wizard bank

Chapter 6 

**Wizard Bank**

" Sugee…"

Sanzo-ikkou was standing on the cobble path in Diagon Alley.

" Wow, so many shops…"

" We cannot buy anything yet saru," said Gojyo.

" Why?"

" Because we need money, you brainless monkey!"

" I'm not a saru!"

" But you sure acted like one!"

" Can't Sanzo pay with his credit card?"

" The credit card doesn't work in this realm baka saru!"

" KONO HENTAI ERO KAPPA!"

" NANI BAKA SARU!"

" ERO KAPPA!"

"BAKA SARU!"

" ERO KAP…"

TWHACK!

"URUSEI! OMAE WA KOROSE!" yelled Sanzo as he whacked the two idiots.

Almost everyone in Diagon Alley was staring at them.

" Ma, ma, we still need to go Gringotts wizard bank to withdraw our money," said Hakkai.

" We have money?" asked Goku and Gojyo.

" That kuso baba gave us money, here this is your key," said Sanzo throwing a key to Goku.

" Don't drop it saru, we won't lend you any money," said Gojyo.

" Shut it ero kappa!" shouted Goku.

" Why don't we get going now?" asked Hakkai.

" Ikuzo!" said Sanzo.

At Gringotts…

" Sanzo Genjo," growled Sanzo throwing his key on the counter.

" Hakkai Cho," said Hakkai smiling.

" Gojyo Sha," said Gojyo cheerfully.

" Goku Son," said Goku happily.

The Sanzo-ikkou had reached the marble white bank in no time. There were hundreds of goblins working at each counter.

" This seems to be in order, Griphook!" ordered the head goblin. " Take these men to their vaults."

" Yes sir, please follow me," said Griphook bowing.

They're now riding in an underground cart, which is very cramp due to the load.

" Move over kappa!" whined Goku.

" You are the one should be moving over saru!" yelled Gojyo.

" You're squashing me!"

" Shut up, I feel dizzy!"

" Gojyo have cart sick! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

" Teme, you…"

BANG! BANG!

" URUSEI! SHI-NE!" shouted Sanzo.

" Kyu!" mewed Hakuryu.

" Ma ma Sanzo, you might cause a cave-in," said Hakkai.

" Ch'!"

" We're here!" announced Griphook.

They quickly got off the cart, Hakkai held the oversize lamp. Griphook took their keys and unlock their vaults.

" Vault 1129!"

There was a lot of clicking noise, and the door opened lying there are piles of Galleons, heaps of Sickles and mountains of Knuts.

" Wow that goddess must've liked you a lot huh? Sanzo-sama," said Gojyo smirking.

" Urusei!" growled Sanzo as he collects his coins.

" Vault 1109!"

" Ha, ha lets see," said Gojyo happily but this mouth drops as the door opened. " NANI!"

There are plies of Galleons and heaps of Knuts.

" How can that corrupted monk get more than me?"

" Ch'!"

" Vault 926!"

There's no Knut in it, instead there are heaps of Galleons and plies of Sickles.

" Hakkai! How did you get all the luck?"

"Yare yare," said Hakkai smiling.

" Vault 405!"

" That baka saru can't get more than me!"

Alas for Gojyo, there are plies of Galleons and heaps of Sickles.

" Ahhh, no fair! Why even did that saru get more than me?"

" I can buy lots of food with these," said Goku drooling. " Nikumans, fried dumplings, sandwiches, steaks, fried chickens…"

" Baka saru, only thinks of food," said Sanzo.

" Gojyo, Goku still needs to buy his school supplies," explained Hakkai.

" Imposible, that saru will finished all the money on food before the school term even started." said Gojyo.


End file.
